


Death does not Release

by NoobSama



Series: Death and Love is Universal [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A little bit of character bashing, A little crack, A little politics, AU, Actual realistic ships, Character development!, Dimension Travel, Drarry, Gen, Ghosts, Good Severus Snape, Humor, Is this enough tags?, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoryia izuku has a death quirk, No serious romantic relationships, No weird ships, Plot!, Reincarnation, and a little self indulgent, and reactions!, little brother Harry Potter, not hate level tho, reincarnation series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoobSama/pseuds/NoobSama
Summary: Life 2: Ross PotterIzuku Midoriya has been given a chance to be a hero, but it no longer has the same appeal. Instead, he wouldn't mind a little assistance in ending a Dark Lord's career.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley/Izuku Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya/Harry Potter
Series: Death and Love is Universal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542232
Kudos: 42
Collections: Boku No Hero Academia, Harry Potter Favs





	1. The one where it's really short

Deku was done with the world.

He reached his limit of tears, can not break his heart any smaller and was in

So

  
...

Much

  
...

Pain

  
The wind stung his face and the sun did nothing to warm him up. It was a beautiful evening, with people bustling around innocent to the tragedy to-be. The sun was shinning in all it’s glory, not a cloud to be seen.

  
What a beautiful day to die, he mused.

* * *

When Midoryia Izuku was proclaimed dead, only few wept, but none cried like the sky, the supposedly fated day where the world turns on its head diverted into its demise.


	2. The one where it's kinda a filler, but not really

“Where do you want to go?”

  
“I want to go to a place far, far away. Away from Japan, away from this prejudice!”

  
“You can not escape prejudice. It clings to life like a leech. It follows sentience like death follows life.”

  
“Then please! A world where I am of the majority. Where I can be a hero!”

  
“… That shall be granted.”

* * *

Izuku Midoryia became Ross Potter the moment he entered the world as a crying baby on July 15th. He wept and felt the pain of being newly born, his mind not yet ready for his soul to take over.

Ross Potter was five months old when enough of his soul seeped in to fully appreciate and stare in wonder at the effortless acts of magic Lily and James- no, his parents performed.

His soul finally graced his body at the age of 2, where English is spoken as fluently as he could speak Japanese.

When he was 4, Ross learnt that he’d been blessed with the same wonderous power many took for granted when he was given to a stout man with a suspicious aura, rightfully dubbed ‘Wormtail’.

He burst into flames, only to reappear in the middle of what seems to be a meeting, with his parent’s right in front of him. It stirred a little bit of panic, but in the end was a cause of celebration as he displayed a rather powerful show of magic.

He was six when he discovered his ‘quirk’. Even in this world of magic, people had their own little niches.

His dad, Sirius ‘Padfoot’ Black and Peter ‘Wormtail’ Pettigrew were Animagus. Remus ‘Moony’ Lupin was a werewolf. His mom was brilliant at Charms and Voldemort was a Parseltongue.

Ross on the other hand, woke up with hauntingly familiar green eyes and equally haunting green hair. Was it a side effect of his soul integrating into this body? How is he older looking? Why was this happening now?

His still maturing brain immediately brought him to his parents, who freaked out cause there’s a teenage green boy in their house, how the hell did he get in, before realizing that it was their baby boy. James excitedly brought up his family to see his family tree, where he showed how even though metamorphic abilities are generally a Black family trait, Dorea Black married into the Potter family. Ross was ecstatic, the selfish desire to be special finally obtained.

Soon after his 8th birthday, Harry Potter was born. Ross stared at the baby in his arms with tears in his eyes. Beautiful emerald eyes reflected off each other and the boy wept with joy and prayed for better days to come.  
Soon the family moved houses and the previous atmosphere of happiness became strained. Words were exchanged in hushed voices; smiles became strained and Ross couldn’t help but wonder if he’ll ever learn of the world in more ways than his book teaches.

* * *

Sometimes this life feels like a dream. I had a brother, mother and father, uncle Padfoot comes over every week to play with us and I know for certain that I’ll get my Hogwarts letter! I start everyday with a smile, hoping that I could lighten the recently tense atmosphere.

Dad started me on training, though I assume he doesn’t know I noticed. I’m very good at pretending to be a normal kid. Sometimes my other life seems like a dream.

We would play magical hide and seek, and he trained me to recognize when magic is used. I’m a natural! It felt weird to have another sense and to feel all this different energy around me, though I quickly learnt that I’m just overly sensitive since my soul never felt the energy before.

Lil- Mom started my theory on magic. She even lets me use her wand! Not for spells of course, cause she’s responsible, but to understand how to do the movements even though I’m not bonded with it.

Everyone tries to appear happy and stay positive, but I know something is stirring. A bad feeling settled in my stomach. Something awful will make everything I hold dear in this new, foreign world disappear.

I stay quiet.

I don’t want to seem insane, as I’m sure that the strained smiles are meant to put me at ease, not for themselves. They’re trying so hard to make it so I can have life without fear, so I may as well respect their wishes.

What could I do anyway, but try to make them feel like what they’re doing is worth the fight?  
At home, I try to ease the burden by caring for Harry as much as possible, making sure they get enough sleep and spend their time on more important affairs.

I never got to appreciate my mom before, and spend time with my dad, so this time around, I’ll try my damn hardest to make sure everyone’s time is spent well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for beta people. Also, I'll explain the soul thing in more depth later in a Deku styled monologue, but the tldr is that Izuku's soul kinda merges with the soul of the OG host, so there's more variety in personality, but keeping the BNHA part of the crossover. It's kinda like if you mixed sweets with sour stuff. You like both on their own, but it still taste good if put together!
> 
> My analogies need work


	3. The one where there's another plot point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha still have no clue how to get a beta/editor person hahaha

It was All Hallows Eve when Ross felt the crack in the house’s protections.

It was like living all your life surrounded by warmth and then feeling a cold breeze down your neck. An even colder and darker presence made itself known, and the entire family felt a shiver go up their spine.

“Rufus Ross Potter,” Lily said, going down to one knee to look him in the eyes. James was uncharacteristically silent, but kiss everyone on the cheek before exiting, tears in his eyes.

“Take Harry and wait for a chance to run. I prayed it'd never came to this, but I prepared a bag with some essentials and our will in the closet in my room. The book, Beetle the Bard, is a portkey. Just say-”

“Avada Kedavra!”

“’Chrysanthemum’ and it’ll take you to a muggle apartment under my name. Go!”

With Harry in his arms, Ross watched in horror as the door blows open and Voldemort steps through, his red eyes scanning the room and landing on Harry. He takes a step towards him, but Lily jumps in front of her children, determined to be the last death of their family tonight.

“Take me instead!” Voldemort just hissed at her.

“Step aside you foolish girl!” He attempted to pull her away, but Lily stood firm.

Ross, even as his mind shouted at him to make a run for it, watched it like one would watch a train wreck.

“No! Not my babies! Take me, take me!”

“Leave! This is your last chance!” He shouted, but their mother only pointed her wand at the Dark Lord and shouted for the Ross to run.

The situation finally processed in Ross’s mind, and he sprinted away, the distant ‘Avada Kedavra!’ pushing him to go faster.

With his brother held safely in on arm, he threw the bag onto his back. He pressed the book against Harry, but it was too late. The tall, looming figure of Voldemort stepped through the doorway and pointed his wand at his little brother.

“Avada Kedavra!”

“Chrysanthemum!” The bright green light managed to glance Harry before a white light overtook the two, accompanied by the cries of a baby and the shrieks of pain of the Dark Lord.

* * *

The moment Ross tumbled into the room he frantically looked over Harry. He swore he saw the killing curse hit the child! What he found instead was the strange lightning symbol on Harry’s forehead.

The startling green-eyed baby was crying, but other wise seemed fine. Ross, shaking, dropped to the floor, his similar moss green eyes welling up. He was at the lowest point of both lives, but he knew he couldn’t give up. Harry lived by a miracle performed by their mum, and he needs to be the hero that Lily would’ve wanted him to be. But now, what Harry needs, is a role model.

A parent.

A mother.

With a new purpose in mind, Ross, with wobbly knees, picked himself up.

There was only a single person in mind as he shifts, his hair fading into green and his body changing. Growing. Ross picked up Harry and gently placed him on the queen-sized bed. The boy soon grew tired of wailing an fell fast asleep.

Facing a mirror, a familiar yet foreign face stared back.

In the place of crimson hair and a boyish face, Midoryia Inko, in her prime, stood with a set look on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> First story here! If anyone knows or could recommend any beta readers, please DM me!  
I also have this posted on Fanfiction.net, so message me there if you prefer!


End file.
